Germanyball
Germanyball |nativename = Federal Republic of Germanyball : Bundesrepublik Deutschlandkugel |image = Germany-0.png |imagewidth = 270px |caption = Ich bin Deutschland |reality = ���� Federal Republic of Germany ���� |government = The Great Kaiserin/Empress Angela Merkel Federal Parliamentary Republic |language = Official Language: Standard High German Secondary Language: English Minority Languages: Low Saxon Danish Sorbian North Frisian Saterland Frisian |type = Germanic |capital = Berlinball |affiliation = EUball UNball NATOball |religion = Protestantism Atheism Catholicism Islam Judaism |founded = 1990 |predecessor = West Germanyball East Germanyball |friends = Franceball Austriaball EUball Friend Freeland old buddy Chinaball funny victim Old Traitor but still friend Heiliges Land Kebab Croatiaball Hungaryball (mostly) Denmarkball Belgiumball Netherlandsball Ukraineball Georgiaball Romaniaball Puttet |enemies = HUE KOMMUNISTISCHER UNTERMENSCH RUSSLAND PUPPE �� PIGS Polandball (formerly) Franceball (formerly) Israelcube (formerly) Serbiaball (formerly) UKball (sometimes) Dark Past Mein alter ego Faceblock Orbán (Sometimes) SCHLIMMERE TERRORISTEN TERRORISTEN My Dark Future Mein alter ego too DONALD TRUMP |likes = Wörk Arbeit Bier Wörk BDSM sausages engineering science experiments Albert Einstein Wörk, Austerity ruthless efficiency German Rock and Metal bands (Accept, Bonfire, Helloween, Kreator, Lacrimosa, Destruction, Scorpions, Blind Guardian, Rammstein) �� the song 99 Luftballons �� the band Alphaville Wörk Kraftwerk driving fast on der Autobahn Wörk Leather (especially the whips), nudity, Anschluss, eating delicious Döner, apologising to Heiliges Land, breaking Brazilball, making Brazilball cry, public humiliation of Brazilball, torturing Brazilball, experimenting on Brazilball, raping Brazilball, Arbeit in the BDSM porn industry while drinking Bier (made from Brazilian tears), Wörk World War 1 ,Anchluss, Rommel, mature shows, Homosexuality, Stukas ... and Wörk |hates = Holocaust denial UNPAID DEBT Nationalism Drama Queen World War II jokes Gibing Euromonies BULLY! PIIGS Video Games with blood and gore being called a Nazi Racists Google Street View |intospace = Yes and can into helpings Polandball into space too |personality = Workaholic, strict though really into Bondage, Pacifistic Humanist Technocrat |status = Über alles in der welt! |bork = Wörk wörk, Immigrants immigrants |food = Beer, Bockwurst, Bratwurst, Pretzel, Sauerkraut, and Schnitzel |notes = Fears civil war between kebab and bier }} Germany}} Germanyball, officially the Federal Republic of Germany, is a sovereign state and federal parliamentary republic in central-western Europe. He includes 16 constituent states, covers an area of 357,021 square kilometers (137,847 sq mi), and has a largely temperate seasonal climate. Its capital and largest city is Berlinball. With about 81.8 million inhabitants, Germany is the most populous member state of the Reichtangle 4.0 European Unionball (EUball). After the United States, he is the second most popular human migration destination. Germanyball is also a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball (his son); this also applies for the G7, alongside USAball, Canadaball, UKball, Italyball, Franceball, and Japanball. Germany is often portrayed as an overly hard-working and popular countryball. His national day is on October 3rd. His astrological sign is Libra. History Unification ' '(1871-1890) Before 1871 Germanyball was known as Kingdom of Prussiaball, from 1866 onwards, as North German Confederationball. After Franceball's defeat in 1815, the numerous German Stateballs, who had formerly been under the protection of Austrian Empireball and the HREball were now defenseless. Prussia took over as the leader of the German Confederation following Austria's 1848 revolutions, and a sense of German unity grew amongst the German stateballs. In 1864 They defeated Denmarkball in the First Schleswig War together, then Prussia defeated Austria in 1866 to form the North German Confederation. In 1870-71, Kingdom of Prussiaball led a hugely successful campaign against Franceball for her Alsace-Lorraineball; this drew in the South German Stateballs, and in 1871, they proclaimed the German Empireball in France Palace of Versailles. Prussia Anschlussed unified with the stateballs' clay to create the German Empireball, and despite the fact that the other stateballs being able to control their own clay (The German Empire used a confederation-style government), Kingdom of Prussiaball's mind was very much in control. In 1874 as the German Empireball, Kingdom of Prussiaball started minting German Empire coins, he hosted the 1878 Berlin Conference after the Russo-Turkish War, and German Empireball started trying to play catchup to the other colonial powers of Europe- in 1884 he hosted the Berlin Conference, and the Congo Conference the following year, to divide up African 8ball lands among imperialist European countryballs. He adopted Togoball, Burkina Fasoball, Beninball, Cameroonball, Papua New Guineaball, Namibiaball, Tanzaniaball, Ugandaball, Rwandaball, and Burundiball as colonial subjects. Weltpolitik and Aggression, then WWI ' '(1890-1918) In the 1890s, the German Empireball started becoming more and more aggressive. It had started the League of Three Emperors with Austria-Hungaryball and Imperial Russiaball in 1873, but this was disbanded, and in 1882 he formed the Triple Alliance with Austria-Hungaryball and Italyball. However, by the 1890s and 1900s, UKball and Franceball were drawing closer, as was Imperial Russiaball, to form the Triple Entente in response to Germanyball's policy of Weltpolitik in the 1900s. In 1904 he committed a genocide against 8balls rebelling against his son German Southwest Africaball, and in 1900 he had sent troops to Qing Chinaball's clay, and in 1897 to Crete, examples of his imperialist policies. In 1906 he started a naval arms race against his cousin UKball, over the Dreadnought battleship, raising tensions in Europe even further, especially after the 1905 and 1911 Morrocan crises. In 1914, with tension building among the European powers, Serbiaball killed Austria-Hungaryball's Archduke, and the alliance systems dragged all the major powers into a major war. Germanyball became a military dictatorship, [[Reichtangle|'Reichtangle']] in the war, he raped Belgiumball and Luxembourgball in August 1914, but was pushed back by Franceball at the River Marne, and beaten to the sea by UKball, thwarting his Schlieffen Plan as Russiaball mobilised against him, and both sides made war on the Western Front. He allied with Bulgariaball, and Ottoman Empireball, but was betrayed by Italyball and Romaniaball in 1915. His colonial adoptive sons were captured by UKball and Franceball's adoptive children, his Tsingtao was taken by Japanball, and after he sunk the Lusitania, USAball got angry with him. However, it still took until the Zimmerman Telegram in 1917 to get USAball into the war. At the same time, Russiaball was secretly infected with Communism, and his son Bolsheviksball rebelled when his father became a republic, and exited the war after the 1918 Treaty of Brest-Litvosk. By now he was exhausted after four years of war, and as his colonies and allies surrendered to the Allies, Reichtangle launched the last push, which was countered by the Hundred days Offensive in August 1918, and he had a revolution to become a republic in November. Shortly after, he signed an Armistice on the 11th of November 1918, and the Great War came to a close with his defeat. He was mutilated beyond belief, and Germanyball was left to take the blame for the War. Weimar Republic and the Road to War ''' (1918-1939)' In 1919 Germanyball was facing demands from the right and left wing parties, with lots of outbreaks of revolution and Putsch attempts everywhere. He was presented with the humiliating Treaty of Versailles in 1919 at the Paris Peace Conference and had to disband his navy and most of his army, demilitarise the Rhinelands, and pay the Allies £ 6,600,000,000 in war reparations. He also lost clay to Franceball, Belgiumball, Polandball, Lithuaniaball, Czechoslovakiaball, and Denmarkball, and all his adoptive children were adopted by UKball, Franceball, or Japanball. Alsace-Lorraine was returned to Franceball, who invaded his Saarland and Ruhr in 1923-25 when Germanyball couldn't pay his reparations that year due to hyperinflation and economic troubles. He was banned from international affairs but was bailed out by the Dawes and Young plans by USAball in 1924 & 1929, then was accepted back into the international community in 1925 after he signed the Locarno Treaties, and then the 1928 Kellog-Briand Disarmament Pact. He joined the League of Nations in 1926, and his economy and culture prospered in the 'Goldene Zwanziger'. However when USAball had a stock market crash and went broke in 1929, the world's investors went broke, and Germanyball looked to extremist parties to find a solution. Feeling humiliated and with a desire for revenge for the defeat suffered in the First World War and he became [[Nazi Germanyball|'Nazi Germanyball']] in 1933, and in 1935 began openly re-arming, then he invaded the Saar, rearmed the Rhinelands, and hosted the Oympics in 1935-36. He aligned with Italyball and Empire of Japanball in 1939, after having Anschlussed Austriaball in 1938, as well as taking the Sudetenland from Czechoslovakia in July 1938. He then took advantage of the Munich Agreement, and UKball & Franceball's appeasement policy to annex the rest of Czechoslovakiaball's clay, making Slovakiaball into a puppet state. In 1939 after the non-aggresion pact with the communist Sovietball, Germanyball invaded Polandball's clay in September 1939, beginning the Second World War in Europe. '''The Second World War, and Separation ' (1939-1948) In 1939, Nazi Germanyball and Sovietball partitioned Polandball's clay, then he blitzkrieged through Western Europe, raping Denmarkball, Norwayball, Netherlandsball, Belgiumball (again!), annexing Luxembourgball in 1940, then raping Franceball in May 1940. UKball evacuated the continent at Dunkirk, afterwhich Germanyball fought his RAF with the Luftwaffe, then tried to bomb him into submission. After UKball stood triumphant after the bombardment, Nazi Germanyball turned on Yugoslaviaball and Greeceball, then on Sovietball in June 1941. Operation Barbarossa initially saw his troops roll through the Western SSRball's clay, and take Smolensk, then advance to within 10 kilometers of Moscow. However the weather drove him back, and Sovietball began pushing him back. He then besieged Leningrad, and tried to hold Stalingrad in the south, where he fought the largest battle in history against Sovietball's troops in December 1942-January 1943. Meanwhile, he also invaded the Free France territories of North Africa, with Vichy Franceball and Italyball's help. Nazi Germanyball also rounded up Gypsyballs, Jewcubes, and Communists, as well as Jehovah's Witnesses, rebels, political opponents, and homosexuals to exterminate them in death camps from 1942 onwards. But he was defeated at El Alamein and Stalingrad in 1943, and pushed back in North Africa by UKball and USAball, who had joined the war in December 1941. He fought Sovietball's tanks at Kursk, then Kharkov, but was pushed back into Polandball's clay. By mid-1944, he was on the retreat, and after D-Day saw the Allies liberate Franceball's clay, and Italyball switch sides, he was on the verge of defeat. He tried to hide evidence of the Final Solution and the Holocaust, but this was uncovered by Sovietball, who 'liberated' the Eastern European nations. As the Western Allies pushed up the Ardennes after the 1944-45 Battle of the Bulge, and Sovietball pushed into East Preußen, Nazi Germanyball panicked, and by February 1945 Sovietball and the Allies were in Berlin. He committed suicide in April 1945, and the war ended with V-E day on the 8th-9th of May 1945 in Europe. Afterwards, his corpse clay was divided into four occupied zones, each administered by Franceball, USAball, UKball, and Sovietball. Germanyball's soul was in the limbo, where he saw that everything that he committed was evil. In the limbo Deathball was his judge and will send Germanyball... to a hot place. Germanyball revealed to Deathball that he was sorry for all his sins and begged for a new chance. Deathball, seeing Germanyball kneeling and crying desperately begging for a new chance, accepted that it would give Germany a new chance ... but on one condition: Germanyball would be split in two by a blow from the Deathball scythe. ( Polandball says that Germanyball became a Christian born-again, Estoniaball says that this is only a dream that Germanyball had in a coma... it depends on the point of view). ReichRawr was formed in 1948, when the Western Allies combined their occupation zones into a piece of clay to gift to Nazi Germany's reanimated body (half of his body actually) [[West Germanyball|'West Germany']], who joined NATO next year, along with the other Western Allies. In 1949, Sovietball adopted [[East Germanyball|'East Germanyball']] (the other half of Germanyball's body), and tried to blockade West Berlin. The Western Allies responded by airlifting supplies in. The Cold War had begun. Divided Germany ' '(1948-1990) In the 1950s, the Cold War saw NATO re-build West Germany and West Berlin, to show it off against the Eastern Bloc communist nations. Sovietball put down a rebellion by East Germanyball in 1953, and built a wall around West Berlin in 1961. In 1957, his brother West Germanyball married Franceball, and had a child with her, EUball after the 1956 Treaty of Rome. In the 1960s, East Germanyball tried to cross the wall many times, but was punished by Sovietball each time he tried. In the later 1960s, West Germanyball would use Ostpolitik to try to improve relationships with his brother and his adoptive father, resulting in the detente in the 1970s, despite the many nuclear missiles placed at the Iron Curtain on the border with East Germanyball's clay. By the 1980s, however, tensions were high once again, the Able Archer war games in 1983 almost scared Sovietball into launching his own missiles, thinking they were a pre-emptive nuclear missile strike, closely averting a nuclear crisis. In the late 1980s, however, Sovietball's relaxed policies of Glasnost and Perestroika led to East Germanyball and his other forcibly-adopted siblings to protest for their self-determination. In 1989, Hungaryball and Czechoslovakiaball tore down the Iron Curtain, and the Berlin Wall fell on the 9th of November 1989, and USAball's capitalist brands and ideals poured into the former Eastern Bloc almost overnight. In 1990, the Cold War wrapped up, as the two re-united Germanyballs were reunified in June 1990 to form a unified [[Germanyball|'Germanyball']] once again. Today ' '(1990-present) Ever since his reunification in 1990, Germanyball has been busy apologising to Israelcube, and giving him apology guilt-monies, as well as continuing to re-pay his WWI war reparations until 2010. He has been running the EU, and prepping his son EUball to become the Fourth/Merkelreich more tolerant of refugees, and lending the PIIGS Euromonies, which he adopted in 1999. In 2005, Germanyball can into female leadership. He is now happily married to Franceball, and enjoys a stable relationship with most of Europe after he apologized about the Second World War and the Holocaust (even to Polandball). He now lives in peace, prosperity and progress now. He only uses his power to the good and now is the most popular countryball of the Europe. He overcame his past and now even helps countryballs in the Ex-Dictatorships Anonymous to overcame their past. Since the migrant crisis, millions of kebabs came into Germany and changed the everyday life. Role in Polandball Comics Germanyball appears in most comics (as well as Forms of Deutschland) and he and Franceball are married and the parents of the Merkelreich European Union. On occasion, he also goes by the name of "Germoney", a portmanteau of "Germany" and "money". France does not allow Germany into box. Personality Germanyball is a very "stark" and rich country, the breadwinning father-figure of the European Union, and his wealth being the reason for his nickname "Germoney." His most defining characteristic was his workaholism, a serious and efficient man who always abides by the rules and a work ethic only rivalled by East Asian countryballs. He does not tolerate any mistakes he made, is a neat freak, and happens to have a rather pessimistic nature. Unfortunately, being the breadwinner of the European family meant that he had to babysit the more troublesome adopted countryballs such as Italyball, and most especially the cancer that is killing the Euro. And of course to pay for the reparations. Also, these other countries have a lot of excuses to make Germany "gib" money. ("Holocaust holocaust") His cynical personality was justified, though, by the fact that he had a dark and troubled past, a past that he never wants to talk about. When he (as fragmented German countryballs) lived in poverty conditions while Franceball and UKball were bullying them and treating them like shit; whose adoptive Grandfather was an über-strict and overbearing disciplinarian dedicated to Blood and Iron; whose dreams of "Unity, Justice and Freedom" was repeatedly shattered apart and was reflected in the large amounts of pessimistic philosophy present in German culture (e.g. Schopenhauer, Nietzsche, etc.); and went through not just [[Reichtangle|'one']], but [[Naziball|'two']] of the worst mental breakdowns the world has ever seen. He still never had his dream of unity come true as he was halved between West Germanyball and East Germanyball. The traumatic chaos that defined most of Germanyball's life became his defining motivation into the struggle and search for that glimpse of Order and Efficiency. He worked his most, just to get even the tiniest taste of that dream he had never come true. And the German Unity Day was the perfect opportunity to acquire this distant ambition he had worked for all his life at last. Even if he today is the breadwinner of the European Union with lots of Euromonies, he is simply not just satisfied with that newly acquired Order: he will work his most to maintain it in its peak efficiency no matter what. Anything, just to escape his past. But to look at Germanyball as nothing but a "Sauerkraut" in a perpetual depression tortured by such a traumatic past is a huge misconception. If the phrase "Work hard, play hard" could be personified into a countryball, it may very well be Germany. Yes, the numerous Germanyballs were adopted by Kingdom of Prussiaball, but one of those adopted Germanyballs was, of course Bavariaball. You know, the Beer Capital of the World. Bavariaball seems to be the opposite of what everything Kingdom of Prussiaball was: Not Blood and Iron for a few von somethings, but Beer and Polka for Everybody! Yet the opposites complement each other and formed the German personality as he is today. Bavariaball taught Germanyball that having difficulties in their chaotic life is no reason to commit suicide through work, but that one should, while living in hardship, still find meaning in life and embrace it (hence Germany as the centre of the branch of philosophy known as Existentialism). Germanyball may have been hardened by his experience, yes, but he still possessed feelings, even the ability to feel pleasure and happiness. And the way he enjoyed life after work would astonish and even surprise other countryballs. To celebrate German Unity Day, October 3rd, when the tyranny of the Berlin Wall and the Iron Curtain finally ended once and for all,the moment when Germanyball got that Unity, Justice and Freedom he always sought in all his difficult life, he revived the Bavarian tradition of Oktoberfest, a city-wide party that lasts for almost an entire month. Germanyball, after a hard day's work, is also a hard BDSM fan (often with Austriaball or recently Brazilball) and only the weird Hentai of close friend Japanball could rival the level of obscenity that Germanic porn was notorious for. Yes, Butts Germans love work. But they also think that worthwhile work must have worthwhile rewards, and the moment they achieved the very dream that they have always worked all their life, deserves an equivalent return. To have the ratio of reward per effort be as close to 100% as possible: that is Efficiency. To conclude, Germanyball is not a robotic Sauerkraut, but in fact, a human, as far as the personality of countryballs could be described as human. He has strengths yet he also has flaws. His "humanity" and experience in the past continued to define his own personality. Also a pacifist today, renouncing war and now happily married to his former rival Franceball, but when need be and never at his own volition, he, never having lost his Teutonic mettle, can be a powerful opponent. Brazilball learned this the hard way. Also to add on, Germany can into Videogames. He has headquarters from Nintendo and plays lots of PlayStation. Probably because of his close bond with Germany during a tough time. Let uns rather not speak darüber... Relationships Freunde (Friends) * Austriaball - Bester Freund. * Liechtensteinball - Ist of cute little buddy of Österreich und Schweiz, * Argentinaball - Ich beat her in the 2014 World Cup. Freunde, Sometimes Ich meet mit her und take biers. Her sexy former president ist of mein ancestry. * EUball - Reichtangle 4.0 Mein Proud Son. Inherited Franceball's beautiful sophisticated culture, Belgiumball's capital und mein Efficient Super Science, the best of three worlds possessing all of our genius to take over die Welt. Also wants Ukraineball as birthday present. I am still teaching them mein superior military tactics- so far they have scored a 100% grade on most Russian Invasion training scenarios. I am proud- are strönk. * Franceball - Freund that helped me form EUkugel. "Friendly rival" would be insufficient to describe unser relationship; she und Ich were what Japanball could describe as Tsundere. Wir had ein sehr sehr complicated, aber similar relationship. She calls mich an Allemagne '''and Ich call her '''Frankreich to politely remember that our union ist incestuous even if Ich changed a lot since das Erste Reich. Also they both gib videogames. * Mein former colonies; Cameroonball, Namibiaball, Togoball, Tanzaniaball, Wisconsinball, und South Australiaball (He does not know it yet, Mein beautifulle Deutscher Söhne, Namibiaball ist the most Germanic son. Du will come back soon no worry * Estoniaball - Umm, Ich might have heard something about him. Ich am not sure what. * Belgiumball - Danke for helping mich take care of EUkugel. * USAball - While he does make inferior cars, he was our therapist who did help Franceball und mir to become Bester Freunde. Therefore, he has taken the role of EUball's Patenonkel. Und stop to say that du created hamburger, Ich created hamburger. Ich also sent many immigrants to him, and of today, German ancestry is the most dominant in USA, especially in Wisconsinball, where it was 53.8% in 1990. * Japanball - Loyal follower und Fanboy, or perhaps Fan-catgirl. The Meiji Restoration that converted Japan from a backwater to an industrial powerhouse was partly inspired by the way that Kingdom of Prussiaball anschlussed and governed the growing Reichtangle with precise and mechanical Efficiency. Wir fought as staunch allies together in World War II, and received the same psychotherapy under USAball. Nowadays, her anime contains countless references to Deutschland, and she herself ist like the Asian version of mir: Rich self-disciplined wörkaholics with superior engineering, but she drinks nicht lots of Bier und makes extreme bondage porn called Hentai. And by extreme, ich mean it. shudders * Polandball - He forgives me for everything that Ich done. But he still not forgettings it Ich like him a lot, despite being kinda lazy and somewhat stupid. Ich would marryings him if he is not such a homophobe and if Frankreich is nicht meine Frau. Also try to protect him from that bully Russiaball. * Turkeyball - Invited him for cheap wörk, now he is a good Freund with delicious healthy cuisine that outshined all our previous fast foods. Döner + Bier x Brazilian tears = Best Oktoberfest Ever!, but Erdoğan ist bad und nicht demokratisch or freundlich. * UKball - Freundlicher Rivale und der Bruder meiner Ehefrau. He does not really want to interfere in our family issues with Franceball, hence he stayed out of our eurozone, though wir will always willkommen him in der europäischen Familie. Wir also love to drink Bier und making fun of Poland. * Italyball - He might be too carefree for mein tastes, yet he ist still ein ally. In ancient times wir were enemies. Japanball made a tribute to German-Italian relationships, called Hetalia, which is basically the retarded version of Polandball lighthearted anime Polandball. * Israelcube - Ich hate Michself. But it's ok. * Philippinesball - Mein Sohn Interested at meine green tech and bier. Son of EU's Patenonkel so family as well (shrugs). Also celebrates Oktoberfest with me. * Canadaball - Danke for the maple syrup und being one of mein G7 summit freund ... but sorry for confusing you with your brother from time to time, Du speak very much alike. * Italyball - Ah, ich remember the good old days when wir teamed up together. He was ein traitor tho. Und lazy. * Romaniaball - Used to be allies when ich was Nazi and now wir like each other und beide hate Russia. Neutral * Chinaball - Soon ' 'Tsingtau vill be of mein again! He is also wörk hard as mich, but his clay is full of Scheiße from smog and Industrie, unlike my green technology. Soon I vill sell mein debtors to him. * Switzerlandball - Kann ich have mein Gold back, please? * Hungaryball - GOTT VERDAMMT JUST TAKE ZEE IMMIGRANTS. '''Plox follow EU immigration rules or yuo are fired. * Russiaball - Wir are good trading partners now. But stop fueling Konflikt in Ukraineball! Feinde (Enemies) * The PIGS: SCHULDEN! SCHULDEN! IHR SCHULDET NOCH WAS! IHR SEID eine Schande für Europa! Ich werde euch auf die Spieße verfüttern! Weglaufen ist sinnlos aus dem mächtigen Deutschland! '''GIBRALTAR GEHÖRT DEN BRITEN, DU VERDAMMTER ESEL!!! (English- DEBT! DEBT! YOU ARE a disgrace to Europe! I will feed them on the skewers! Race is meaningless from the mighty Germany! GIBRALTAR IS ONE OF THE BRITISH, YOU DONKEYS!!!)(cracks whip) Remind to self, when the economy collapses, sell this cancerous parasite to Chinaball. 1918, 1944, 1762, 1917PAY DEBTS OR I WILL ANCHLUSS YOU AND MAKE YOU MY SLAVE! MUAHAHHAH! * ISISball - DU KLEINES STÜCK SCHEISSE! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, DASS DU MICH AUF DIESEM MARKT MIT POLENS LKW! Ich habe nichts getan, und du hast so viele unschuldige BERLINER NAHE WEIHNACHTEN getötet! FICK DIE IS! ICH WERDE EUCH NACH AUSCHWITZ 2.0 BRINGEN, WENN ICH MIT EUCH FERTIG BIN! (Translation: YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY MARKET WITH POLAND'S TRUCK! I have done nothing to you and you still attack my innocent BERLINERS NEAR CHRISTMAS! FUCK ISIS I WILL PUT YOU IN AUSCHWITZ 2.0 WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! * Iranball - DU TERRORIST, DU BIST SCHLIMMER ALS ISIS. DU PROBIERST ANSCHLÄGE IN DER GANZEN WELT ZU MACHEN UND AUCH IN MEIN LAND, MACH ES NUR DU TERRORIST ODER ICH WERDE DICH ANSCHLUSSEN. * Brazilball - 2014 WORLD CUP BEST DAY EVER IN MY LIFE! You're even moar idiots than yuor fathers... idiots no... HUETARDED.Remove Hue! So give me your clay. Now. Or else... * South Koreaball - WEIL ICH VON IHNEN DEN WELTCUP VERLOREN HABE! 2 - 0 NEVER FORGET! * Russiaball - When Sovietball got liver cancer we celebrated German Unification, Franceball and I planned to adopt/anschluss the anarchistic fragments of Russiaball for our growing child. Our plans für unser Leben were reduced to complete Scheiße when a homophobic Arschloch named Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin rose to power. ANSCHLUSS! ANSCHLUSS! MERKEL ÜBER ALLES! PUTIN IST SCHEISSE, VERDAMMTER ESEL!!! OSTPREUßEN IST DEUTSCHES LEHM!!! GIB OSTPREUßEN JETZT!!! * Reichtangle - STOP ANSCHLLUSING EVERYONE YOU SEE! Or else... Constituent states Germanyball comprises sixteen federal states which are collectively referred to as Bundesländer. Each state has its own state constitution and is largely autonomous in regard to its internal organisation. Two of the states are city- states consisting of just one city: Berlinball and Hamburgball. The state of Bremen consists of two cities that are separated from each other by the state of Lower Saxonyball Bremenball and Bremerhavenball. Because of the differences in size and population the subdivisions of the states vary. For regional administrative purposes five states, namely Baden-Württembergball, Bavariaball, Hesseball, North Rhine-Westphaliaball and Saxonyball, consist of a total of 22 Government Districts (Regierungsbezirke). As of 2013 Germany is divided into 402 districts (Kreise) at a municipal level; these consist of 295 rural districts and 107 urban districts. List of the States * Bremenball - * Hamburgball - * Hesseball - * Mecklenburg-Vorpommernball - * Lower Saxonyball - * North Rhine-Westphaliaball - * Rhineland-Palatinateball - * Saarlandball - * Saxonyball - * Saxony-Anhaltball - * Schleswig-Holsteinball - * Thuringiaball - * Prussiaball - Gallery Artwork SuperSmashPolandball.png DEYyRS6.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Germany card.png Germany.png|Germany with a wurst Germanyball!!!.png German_Shepherd.png c Gallery Artwork SuperSmashPolandball.png DEYyRS6.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Germany card.png Germany.png|Germany with a wurst Germanyball!!!.png German_Shepherd.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg 2014WorldCupGroup.png Germanyball GreeceEU.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Alemaniaball_Euros.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png A_little_group.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_Planet.png Comics M5kPOnU.png Germany_goes_on_holiday.png LF7vzqi.png When_The_Union_Ends_-_Germanyball.png Natural Order Ruined.png Country-balls-parenting.png Country-balls-for-the-sake-of-ordnung.png Switzerland - Germany on steroids.PNG Shqip-stronk-hav-best-wings-now-gib-moni-ah-polska-6272396.png Comic by Mightmatt.jpg A6dWFVz.png FxiIu8B.png German Movies.png Germanyball-in-disneyland_o_2782255.jpg Atomic Energy.jpg Greenland_has_a_vacation.png Germanwings_Flight_9525.png comic929.png Polan Hiding.png Ordnung.png How to fly.jpg JB4w2hn.png How are they called?.png Immigrant army.png ChilePretzel.png NEIN world wars.png Sealand Who??.png Europe likes rotten things.png Reddit_DickRhino_Germany_Netherlands_Marauding.png|Germany and The Netherlands go out marauding (DickRhino) Country-balls-parenting.png O0Py0KK.png XLpx0fZ.png 8mFjqQT.png Expectations.jpg Reddit_Marcopolo325_GerMANY.png|GerMANY (Marcopolo325) Reddit_koleye_Reconciliation_in_Europe.png|Reconciliation in Europe (koleye) Europe be not for Semites!!.png XpOtynp.jpg Germanyball slipping.png Ping-a-pong.png Germany kidding.png Gelmany-san! Why you of doing this!.png 23rd time's a charm.png 5yVzAcJ.png ZdfOtZa.png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png 10410346 10154811005445483 3033318395039171311 n.jpg GJ9w0xx.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Reich choice.jpg One mans trash.jpg Who Saved the World??.jpg Germoney why.png America true friend.png 16085 1538204646446817 8530585170527237356 n.png HungryHungryMurica.png Polandballcannotintospaceagain.jpg 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg PolandballCoscience.png Another World War.jpg Polandball179 copy 2.png Box.png 1462946 336851479848540 5836214787270611128 n.png LiechtensteinisOverdue.png MJTScKq.png Url-1.jpg Reich and Roll.jpg Dsl1Xim.png ORYGSgb.png 'u9XOpYU.png Pmix_clásica.png PolandballvsGermanyBavariaandtherest.png Germany&Denmark.png 14729917029130364896947936285254183061803n.png Germany&Muricacopy.png QqxLl4F.png Game Time.png 1546048551553828273397745901326n.png Survivors.png You hang up first.jpg Stupid Charity.png PolandballisSurroundedinMurica.jpg TheGreatWar2.png PDkyXj7.png Polandball46.png SAV6RbH.png Gib Drachmas.png GermanyballPolandballNaziball.png|Nazis! Germany Playing Starcraft.png Americaisagiantfatass.png Germany'sArt.png Qatar20222.png NEDt55J.png 11016816803233809767217275025699006275654n.jpg RdnMqmb.png 0UrF2nI.png Ajapaneselovestory.png Unificationisn'tforall(HAPPYGERMANUNITYDAY!).png Ikv3YlN.png RzTDWbi.png.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png 97Z5vsy.png KGEXPJ9.png 맥주Beer.png Invasions.png Debts.png Agermanfairytale.png 2G0l2Vj.png MyFirstPolandBall.png|OldHabitsneverdie EuropeandEastAsia.png Sfi9nny.png C9IhiuN.png QcvGe22.png SDwysaX.png Bailout.png Perfect Match.png Weekly Monies.jpg NIGbXLM.png DKfD6UP.png Cant Into Space.png Polanbreakssanity.png Gl7oCsM.png Unihurk.png VEbeFLh.png QD6gLDt.png PNPZ9LD.png Z1tvf5E.png xWrfjj9.png N27xghs.png ABMf9ns.png Polandballcommunitybytringapore-d7m55l1.png Who Is The Best.jpg cCIE8Wg.png tcNr1YQ.png qgv5uVh.png Qb45NCS.png Niz0nlx.png Linguistic Trouble.png Smiles when Frowning.jpg 120202959648615369058002075766839o.jpg Stupid....png|Stupid?... PolandballkomiksPNG.PNG Laughsoftheworld.png 8HnJilg.png Lithuania Can Into EU.png Poland Can Into Physics.png Y59naFX.png KDj7zER.png SkFYVXe.png YxL6dNH.png C8X0qFp.png 'gmU6jfG.png EceF9n1.png OperaMundinew.png 'gqxr9g0.png SQ9x6l1.png OoJcMmd.png EJNxCYw.png Ls6Ymi3.png 'nNxaSkL.png Gr4YS00.png 'exyQKTZ.png 'vMHRztr.png Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png 60hfhy5.png Italian Work.png 7 Deadly Sins.jpg How To Draw Germanyball.png Austrich.png Not Afraid.png Lost Something.jpg What is Work.jpg Squirlcomic.png ldifuyV.png Vo0XLbD.png 'xt0YXCj.png IMaV1pv.png 1yUy0Ii.png WAR WAR.jpg TDLNa52.png 'aUKASy4.png ZYKGk6p.png 4zzwWQK.png BckPBvD.png TYCRAOn.png GJ3e4EU.png 'wwkvya7.png 'iLbrG85.png 43QvCdD.png 3aUStp5.png 'tyYE85V.png 'mdtkMe9.png Gi8Kt1N.png Jso4IfH.png Br0jrGh.png Ll56ZnX.png 84wEmWH.png 'eI7HOiR.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Selfie.jpg HugBVAZ.png 'g7k3hC3.png 1Qfauen.png 5ePeOCz.png 'v3nzEgp.png OOOIV1F.png XasLdmU.png 'rcRHrHv.png 'r7TFJ2v.png CAJIl2w.png CB Fiction.png Monies Well Spent.jpg Gib Sushi.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Germany in Disneyland.png 1c6iNhJ.png Se3nr3d.png lcIRwnp.png rRPmYnn.png zXj8C7q.png wtB1Rxj.png Q2svoRX.png N2sunu7.png 2jjH63P.png Goose.png German_Railway_-_Strike_in_Germany.jpg Atheists.png XHGMC0G.png 4. Pennsylvanian Surname.png 10. Cheap Labour.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png 14. Britain's Will.png 13. A Socialist Dinner.png LmLRn5a.jpg Börk Wörk.png|Börk Wörk The Same.png Germanlau.png Nice Punishment.png Reichbusters.png 2jfMEas.png ErQuQ4s.png France vs Germany.png The Usual Culprit.png Borders of Countries.png Gib Gib Gib Gib.png Super Weed Friends.png Ups and Downs.png Austerity.png Poletergeist.png Dig Dig.png Reds are Enemies.png German Year.png Struggle_for_minds_and_hearts_of_the_peoples.png|the International community can be confused with contradictory media Rocket Shqip.png ISIS and Germany.jpg Castaways.png German Jokes.png German Heritage.png Greener World.png Best Tanks.png Lithuania Suicide.png No Debts.png Such a Nazi.png 12 Days of Christmas.png Cant Into Fake.png Everyone Can Beat England.jpg Stalker.png France Syndrome.png Hockey Buddies.png Go Away Rain.png Gib Gib Monies.png Canada's Club.png Sea of Tears.png Belgium is Scary.png The Sudanificator.png Lets Play Soccer.png Were Brothers.jpg Stupid Europeans.png The Rich Club.png Vowels Not Allowed.png France In Space.png Go Back In Time.jpg Join What Club.png Relationships.png Fun Activities.png 0jm7n0E9nxVRnnExECZvhoBdA9jWT_GvWTHZo2UHPVw.png 7umw4hj5pz921.png Gifs EwEkk2x.gif Germanyball_Gib_Emergency.gif 1I4dQW0.gif 34f.gif CeMHE4N.gif GermanyballEuro.gif Videos The Rise and Fall and Rise and Fall and Rise of Germany|Made by brain4breakfast. Countryballs Animated 9 - The Greatest Enemy|Made by LL. de:Deutschlandkugel eo:Germaniopilko es:Alemaniaball fr:Allemagneballe it:Germaniaball ja:ドイツ nah:Teutotitlanpayoli nl:Duitslandbal pl:Germanyball pt:Alemanhaball ru:Германия sco:Germanyball zh:德国球 Category:Countryballs Category:Central Europe Category:Europe Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Rich Category:Protestant Category:Christian Lovers Category:Atheist Category:G20 Category:Catholic Category:Islam Category:Orthodox Category:Characters Category:HUE Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:EUball Category:ISIS Removers Category:Vodka Removers Category:Germanyball Category:UNball Category:NATOball